Luigi
Luigi is one of the starting characters in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown, added in v0.2. Most of Luigi's moves are based off of Mario's moves, which is similar to Luigi in the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series. Appearance Luigi has the same appearance as he did in he did in many of his original games. Certain parts of Luigi's attacks is a recolour of Mario's animations. Alternative Costumes Luigi, like a lot of characters, has five alternative costumes. Two costumes are based off of other characters, one having a red shirt and hat, based on Mario, and one having a purple shirt and hat, based on Waluigi. Two additional ones, one making Luigi have a cyan shirt and hat and one making his entire attire silver, have no origin. Moveset Attributes Luigi is ranked 11th in the tier list in the A tier, a slight buff from v0.8 where he was 12th. Like in most Smash Bros games, he plays better than his brother, Mario. However, because this game isn't quite a Smash clone, the reasons are different. Luigi's Green Missile is a really good move both for attack, approach, and for escape. Also, with the help of being able to fast fall, it makes it easier to land, especially when used in air. He also has a good projectile in his Green Fireball. Unlike his brother's, there isn't a lot of lag to belittle the move. He also has one best combo games with his Flail. This move allows the player into a jab, side, or down tap move. Speaking of his Side Kick, it has a chance of multi-hitting if the opponent in the air a smidge. Unfortunately, while his moveset is less laggy than Mario's, he deals less damage, especially with his Backflip. He's also slower than Mario, and although he can jump higher, it makes fast-falling not as useful when compared to nearly the entire cast (but this is covered up by the addition of air dodging) Techniques When Luigi shoots out a fireball against a wall, it will bounce off of it. While this doesn't help his combo game (not that he needs it considering that his combos are good already), this is used for a better anti-air usage. This is called firewalling. This also works with Mario and Dr. Mario but works somewhat differently and to a more useful degree. Trivia * Luigi was the one of the first few characters to have a Showdown Attack. * Luigi's green fireballs could be a reference to the green fireballs in Mario Bros, which would not be affected by gravity. * Strangely, Waluigi was added to the game before Luigi was. * Luigi is the first character that WwwWario made "custom" sprites for Gallery Luigi.gif|Luigi's sprite as it appears in-game. Luigi_Character.png|Luigi's CSS Portrait Screen Shot 2014-11-06 at 7.25.16 AM.png|Luigi's newcomer image MKS Luigi Showdown.jpg|Green Cluster- Luigi's Showdown Attack. Luigi_.png|Luigi in the Tier List.|link=Tier List Category:Characters Category:Starting Characters Category:V.0.2 Category:Tier A Characters Category:Middleweight Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Stage Owner Category:High Tier